Crystal Dark Pinkie 5th Anniversary
In 2015 (actually it was 2013) Crystal Dark Pinkie started as pinkie pie mlp (Pinkie Pie Studios) as for the username for a start of the CDP Universe actually It was called PPM Universe until 2017 and then it changed to CDP Universe Angel Red Angel Red was founded in 2015 as Angel Red Bird and in April 2016 Angel Red Bird changed the name to Angel Red with out bird on it. Angel Red used to be male until late 2016 and early 2017. She became female in late 2016, Also Angel Red become a precure in February 2017 as Cure Whip. Also in 2017 Japanball became a pet of Angel Red The Spin-off of Angel Red. (Angel Chuck Story) In 2016 there's Spin-off from Angel Red which is called Angel Chuck Story. The leader is Angel Chuck and in final episode Devil Red will became Angel, A exam program website called "Angel Chuck's Exam Program" which is removed due the site is being a annoying site that everyone is pissed off for having bad grades from Devil Red. From now Angel Chuck became a part of Angel Red Froyo Workshop Froyo Workshop has an early concept for before the first episode starts. Mimi is going to be Blue Froyo Workshopper and Kira is being Green Froyo Workshopper. In early episode 20-9's had a early conpect of Toto is being orange froyo workshopper and Lala is being blue froyo workshopper. Bride Princess Angels Before the release, all brides in season 1 (excpet for Hope and Wishes) changed their names 2 times. An early concet that is telling Hope came from Heaven but it replaced hope to wishes and changed hope into a normal girl Beautiful Mermaids Before the release, there is a called fish mascot "Moly" which is very first fish mascot and that Idea was scrapped and they replace a Mermaid Cat called "Splash Kitty" Pretty Popstars Before the release Dark Pinkie in salihli she saw a sticker that is in a store that she brought hope and wishes toy and she forgot that she wanted to buy it after Beautiful Mermaids ended she used dreamselfy to have it until she had the sticker. Lovely Flowers of Fairies Before the release The Pink was gonna be leader but CDP needed the Red leader they changed the leader color. The Spooky Rock Band Before the release, there is a image for the series but it showed Monster High Image due copyright. List of Terms * Crystal Dark Pinkie 5th Anniversary/Term 1 (January and February) * Crystal Dark Pinkie 5th Anniversary/Term 2 (March and April*) * Crystal Dark Pinkie 5th Anniversary/Term 3 (Late April, May and June) * Crystal Dark Pinkie 5th Anniversary/Term 4 (July and August) * Crystal Dark Pinkie 5th Anniversary/Term 5 (September and October) * Crystal Dark Pinkie 5th Anniversary/Term 6 (November and December) *Due to Dark Pinkie had special meeting so they did change into Term 3 at April 25 instead of April 30 Returning Characters that is forgotten/new from CDP Universe * Ruby (comes back in august 2018) * Garnet (Returned! * Sapphire (Returned!) * Luna (Returned!) * Larimar (Returned!) * Peridot (Returned!) * Labra (Returned!) * Granite (comes back in August 2018) * Luea (Returned!) * Lip (Returned!) * Sumire (Returned!) * Himawari (Returned!) * Rose (Returned!) * Rin (Returned!) * Vanilla Ellie (Returned!) * Orange Tia (Returned!) * Bluebird Angela (Returned!) * Honey Peach (Returned!) * Ice Cream Sara (Returned) * Parfait ChaCha (Comes back along with Ruby) * Strawberry Jessie (Returned!) * Moy (Unknown Date) * Joy (Unknown Date) * Loy (Unknown Date) * Meep (Unknown Date) * Chicken (Unknown Date) * Pug (Unknown Date) * Oliver (Unknown Date) *19 of 29 returned please wait for the characters when they cames back Trivia * Jewelpets, Rilu Rilu Fairilus and Vary Peri's having precure on Season 5 (Lucky, Lucky, Doki Doki!) * Possibly the last season of 2019 will have a crossover movie instead of regular movie Category:Crystal Dark Pinkie 5th Anniversary Category:5 years of a legendary place